


The Wonders of Engrams

by witchfutaba



Series: Tales from the Tower [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchfutaba/pseuds/witchfutaba
Summary: As the Tower's resident and now most well-known Cryptarch, Rahool opens a lot of engrams. Naturally, there are bound to be a few... oddities.
Series: Tales from the Tower [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612600
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Wonders of Engrams

Like any marvel of technology, the Bray family's engrams were not always used for their intended purpose. A data storage system able to fit in the palm of one's hand capable of storing petabytes of data, a true innovation in archival technology and possibly one of the greatest inventions of the Golden Age, and yet if you were to ask Rahool his opinions on them they would come out as, well. Conflicted. To some extent, the job of a Cryptarch is no different to that of a compulsive gambler. The ever-present chase of that fleeting high when uncovering a particular piece of data, the craving for the replication and subsequent dismay when the realisation dawns upon them that they have locked themselves into a career wherein they are often the butt of their peers' jokes, and worse still, the inability to receive any well-put together cookies during the Dawning. So, when down in the dumps upon opening a dud blue engram and being tutted at as a disgruntled Guardian walks away for the 20th time in one day alone, it is no surprise that Rahool begins to cherish the outliers in engrams.

Even if the job of a Cryptarch is to answer questions contained within engrams, there are times whereupon opening one only leads to further confusion. For example, the storage choices of those from the Golden Age was questionable at best. More than once Rahool has been handed an engram by some curious individual only to yelp in fear when a fully sized piece of furniture emerges. Doors, tables, bookcases, on one occasion a full-sized couch leapt from the engram's confinements. As it turns out, the advances in Golden Age technology meant that the frustration of "built-it-yourself" furniture was abolished in favour of giving the public pre-built items of furniture contained within engrams, and evidently the stocks still remained untapped. This does not soften the blow when, working late at night on a particularly difficult data stream, Rahool believes he has made a breakthrough before immediately being corrected by a kitchen oven leaping forth from the engram onto his slumping body. Though he will never exactly know what the look on Shaxx's face was, the way he was doubled over in laughter told him enough.

Another oddity contained within the older engrams brought in was media. Given an unlimited source of storage space it would be obvious to anyone that music archival, along with film storage, would be effectively limitless for the rest of conceivable time, however it was not the act that confused Rahool as much as it was the contents. Oftentimes when attempting to decode such older engrams he would come across folders weaved within the confines of the code. Strange naming conventions, such as "aaaaaaa.psd", "aaaaaaaafinal.psd", "hdbsdksdj.psd", "reallyactuallyfinalfuckofffuckoffbdsbsdk.psd", all seemingly confined within one folder. Of course, he lacked the tools to open such files, but it was an enticing mystery nonetheless. Music too was confusing to him, not in the sense of its purpose (even he wasn't so isolated from society as to see that", however simply the nature of the music contained within some of these engrams. On one occasion he happened across two consecutive hours of nothing but spoons rattling and microwave noises, labeled "partymix.mp4". When questioned about his tiredness the following day Rahool had simply made an ominous content about how 'some engrams should stay closed'.

**Author's Note:**

> i was looking at my desk engram light and went ".......you know what i should write about? engrams."


End file.
